The Powerpuff Boy
by Tortured Artist
Summary: The Professor is tired of being the only man in the household, so he decides to make himself a son using snips, snails, puppy dog tails, and Chemical X. How will his daughters react to having a little brother?
1. Chapter 1

The Powerpuff Boy

Chapter 1

It was twelve o'clock at night and the Professor was in his lab on a new experiment of his. Ever since the creation of his girls, he wondered how could something as simple as three ordinary components could produce three living children with the help of Chemical X. In his spare time, the Professor often researched this idea and tried to solve the mystery of Chemical X. He came up with numerous theories but he had very few definitive discoveries to present. He tried examining the ingredients itself looking at them in any way possible. It was then that he made an interesting discovery. A possibility that he never considered before but the question was, could it happen? He knew that the only way the experiment could work is he must test it out but the thought of the consequences of this idea held the Professor in a state of conflict. The Professor looked at the clock on the wall and noticed how late it was. The girls have long been asleep and he too was beginning to get a bit drowsy. He left all of his research on the desk as he went up stairs. Upon entering his bed room, he changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning, he awoke with the memory of his discovery last night. The thought still lingered in the back of his mind, wondering if it could work. Trying his best to shove the thought away, he went down stairs and prepared breakfast as the girls slept. The Professor always got up early to make breakfast before waking the girls. Today, he began to make waffles but the thought about what he discovered last night still lingered in the back of his mind. He was so lost in thought that he forgot to wake up the girls for breakfast until he realized that the girls were not eating with him as he was finishing up. With a twinge of embarrassment, the Professor ran up stairs to wake up the girls.

The Professor walked in the girls' room opening the door wide as he stepped in.

"Girls, wake up." said the Professor. The girls opened their eyes and yawned. Blossom immediately looked at the clock on the bed side table.

"Professor, why did you take so long to wake us up?" asked Blossom. "You were supposed to wake us up ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, girls." said the Professor. "I was up half the night working in my lab and I guess I'm not fully awake right now. I didn't realize that I hadn't waken you three up until I started eating."

"Oh, that's okay, Professor." said Bubbles. The Professor smiled.

"Well, get dressed and have some breakfast." said the Professor. "You got school today." As the Professor left the room, the girls flew into the closet and began to get dressed. The Professor went back down stairs to finish his breakfast.

The morning was fairly uneventful. The girls ate breakfast, brushed their teeth, picked up their back packs and lunch bags, said "good-bye" to the Professor, and flew off to school. As the Professor watched them go, he walked back to his lab. The Professor was appalled by the mess and vowed to never work late again even though he doubted he would ever fulfill that promise. He walked over to collect the papers on his desk and he saw all the data and theories that the Professor had created and discovered.

"Could it possibly work?" thought the Professor to himself. "Could it be done?" The Professor knew what it would all mean if he tried the experiment. If it succeeded, it could benefit Townsville and possibly the whole world and his daughters. If if failed and his theories were wrong, it would cause some damage. Yet the desire to find out the truth was over whelming and in the end, he decided to go for it.

The ingredients he was looking for was harder to find than the ingredients he used to create the girls. The snips was easy enough since all he had to do was cut off a few hairs from his own body. The snails was also easy to obtain since they were all over the backyard. The puppy dog tails was the hardest and least pleasant to get, even more so than the snails. The Professor had to go to the Townsville pound where he cut off the tails of dogs who were put to sleep. The sensation of having to cut off the tails of these dead dogs made the Professor want to gag but he held on strong and collected the tails he needed.

He took all these ingredients to his home and mixed them in a bowl. The Professor made sure that he didn't put in too much, not wanting to make the same mistake he did last time. When he made the girls, he was so tired that he accidentally miscalculated and added more than needed. Three times more to be exact which created three girls. The Professor only wanted one so this time, the Professor made sure that he didn't put in too much. Once the ingredients was mixed, he took out a vile of Chemical X and with an outstretched hand, he poured some into the mix. The concoction began to bubble and shake immediately after contact. The ingredients glowed brightly and the entire bowl shook more violently. The Professor quickly ducked under a table. There was a loud explosion followed immediately by silence.

After the blast had subsided, the Professor got back out from under the table and he was greeted by the sight of the result of the experiment. With his heart pounding with joy and nervousness, he walked over to the small boy that stood before him beside the bowl. Judging by the shape of the boy's body, the Professor could tell that the boy was just like the Powerpuff Girls and probably has the same powers. His cloths were identical to the Rowdyruff Boys' cloths in every detail except they were light purple and so where his eyes. Instead of having cloths and eyes that were a dark shade like the Rowdyruff Boys, his cloths and eyes were a light shade, identical to the light shading of the Powerpuff Girls. The boy also wore a cap identical to Brick's hat but the hat was purple and the boy wore his hat forwards instead of backwards. From under the hat, the Professor could just barely make out the boy's short brown hair.

The Professor leaned forwards to examine the boy closely.

"Hello, what's your name?" asked the boy in a cute voice.

"Oh, my name?" said the Professor getting the feeling that he was reliving the birth of his girls all over again. "It's Professor, Professor Utonium."

"Hello Professor Utonium, it is very nice to meet you." said the boy politely. The Professor couldn't help but smile. The boy was just as sweet and as cute as the girls where when they were born. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Uh, Professor, who am I?" asked the boy.

"What?" asked the Professor.

"What is my name?" asked the boy.

"Oh, I haven't given it much thought." admitted the Professor. "I like to give my kids names that start with a 'B' so why don't I call you....Bobby."

"Wow, Bobby, what a great name." said Bobby as he flew off the table. He looked at himself in surprise realizing that he was flying.

"I can fly?" asked Bobby in amazement.

"Why yes." said the Professor. "Your DNA contains a powerful substance called Chemical X and it grants you many extraordinary powers."

"Really, that is so cool." said Bobby with enthusiasm. But then Bobby realized something. "Hey Professor, you said that you like to name all your kids with a name that starts with a 'B.' Does that mean that I have older brothers?"

"Not exactly." said the Professor. "You have three older sisters."

"Really, well that's cool too." said Bobby. "When can I meet them?"

"They should be coming home soon." said the Professor.

"Great, I can't wait to meet them." said Bobby. The Professor was a little unsure of himself just then. He prayed that the girls' reaction to Bobby would be positive.


	2. Chapter 2

The Powerpuff Boy

Chapter 2

_Author's note: Bella was asking what Bobby's voice sounds like. It's difficult to say for sure what Bobby's voice sounds like. In my mind, it's neither high pitched like the PPG or low pitched like the RRB but somewhere in the middle but still uniquely his own. I hope that can help you guys out._

The Professor showed Bobby around the house so he could get used to his surroundings. Bobby listened to every word the Professor said as he gave the boy a tour of the house. Bobby was amazed by the size of the house and the collection of paintings all over the walls. The tour led Bobby into the girls' bedroom.

"This is your sisters' room." said the Professor.

"Where am I going to sleep?" asked Bobby.

"I have a spare room you can have." said the Professor. The Professor led Bobby to the far end of the room. He opened the door and it led to a small room with nothing but an old desk, a chair, and a bookcase. "Once I have all this cleared, I will be able to put in furniture just for you."

"Wow, thanks Professor." said Bobby. "So Professor, tell me about my sisters."

"Well, like a said, you have three sisters." said the Professor. "The one wearing pink is named Blossom. She's smart and clever. The one wearing blue is Bubbles. She's sweat, sensitive, and enjoys drawing. And the one wearing green is Buttercup. She is basically a tomboy with a short temper but she means well. All three of them are known as the Powerpuff Girls."

"Powerpuff Girls?" asked Bobby. "What an odd name. Why are they called that?"

"You see, your sisters, like you, are super heroes." said the Professor. "Townsville is crawling with villains and it's constantly under attack by natural and supernatural events. Your sisters defend the city to keep it safe."

"Really, I wish I could do that." said Bobby.

"You can." said the Professor. "You possess the same powers as your sisters. If you want to, you can join them in their fight to save the world."

"I would love to, Professor." said Bobby. "Are my sisters out fighting evil?"

"No, they're at school." said the Professor. "Which reminds me, I better prepare to enroll you in school." The Professor took out his day planner and wrote down a reminder to enroll Bobby into school.

"What's school?" asked Bobby.

"It's a place where you come to learn." said the Professor. "You'll love it in school."

"Really, I can't wait." said Bobby. There was a loud sound as something fast flew through the door.

"Oh, that must be your sisters." said the Professor. Bobby followed the Professor as he walked down stairs. The Professor motioned Bobby to stay in hiding and keep quiet as the Professor stepped into view of the girls.

"Hello girls, how was school?" asked the Professor kindly.

"It was great." said Bubbles. "You should have seen Buttercup play dodge ball today, she was on fire."

"Ya well, with or without my powers, no one is faster than me." bragged Buttercup.

"Uh girls, there is something important I have to tell you." said the Professor.

"What is it?" chorused the girls. The Professor was feeling a bit nervous about telling his daughters, so much in fact he was beginning to get butterflies in his stomach. The Professor motioned Bobby to come out of hiding. The small boy flew into view revealing himself to his sisters. For a moment, no one said anything.

"Girls, I would like for you to meet your new brother, Bobby." said the Professor.

"Hello." said Bobby shyly. Bubbles was the first to speak.

"Hello Bobby, welcome to our home." said Bubbles coming forward to introduce herself. "My name is Bubbles and these are my....ur....our sisters, Blossom and Buttercup." Blossom and Buttercup didn't say anything.

"Professor, is this some kind of a joke?" asked Buttercup.

"No Buttercup, I made Bobby this morning out of snips, snails, puppy dog tails, and Chemical X." said the Professor. Blossom and Buttercup didn't know how they were going to respond to that fact. They just hovered there staring like they were statues with their mouths hanging open. The Professor didn't notice the look on Blossom and Buttercup's face, however.

"Listen girls, I need to go out and buy some things Bobby will need." said the Professor. "I'm going to need you girls to show Bobby around town and introduce him to Townsville. Can I count on you girls to do that for me?"

"Of-cource, Professor." said Bubbles.

"Good, I'll be back in an hour or two." said the Professor. "Good bye girls, good bye Bobby."

"Bye Professor." chorused Bobby and Bubbles. Blossom and Buttercup was still stunned to say anything.

"Girls, what are you waiting for?" asked Bubbles snapping Blossom and Buttercup out of their trance.

The four siblings flew out of the house leaving not a three but a four colored rainbow streak in the sky. The sight of the additional purple color in the sky caused many of the people of Townsville to look up in wonder as to what was the additional color in the sky. The four siblings flew side by side leaving their trademark rainbow. Blossom took a suspicious glance at Bobby and was curious as to why Bobby's coloration was lighter than the RRB. Buttercup was beginning to wonder the same thing but despite the change in Bobby's colors, Blossom wasn't sure about this boy. The four siblings stopped over Townsville and Bobby just admired the sights of the city below with a wide smile across his face.

"This is a beautiful city." said Bobby.

"This is the center of the city." explained Bubbles. "You can see everything up here. Like there is the Townsville park. And over there is the beach, and over there is Pokey Oaks kindergarden." Bubbles point out each of the these three locations with her finger.

"Pokey Oaks? Is that your school?" asked Bobby.

"Yep, you will love it there." said Bubbles. Bobby thought about the possibility of kindergarden and another question came to his mind.

"The Professor told me that you three fight crime and save people." said Bobby. "What is that like?"

"Oh, it is great." said Bubbles. "It's so rewarding to know that you make a difference in this world."

"Wow, can I help out?" asked Bobby with enthusiasm.

"Of-course, we could use some extra help around here." said Bubbles. Then to Blossom, she asked, "Wouldn't he, Blossom?"

"Uh, sure, why not." said Blossom quickly but she showed no enthusiasm in her voice. Bobby was some what concerned about Blossom's behavior. She had barely said anything since they met and she kept glaring at him. Bobby silently hoped that she is not like this all the time.

After receiving a tour of Townsville, Bobby and his sisters went home in time to see the living room full of toys and furniture.

"Professor, what's all this stuff?" asked Buttercup.

"This is all for Bobby." said the Professor.

"All for me?" asked Bobby with joy. He looked through all the bags and boxes and they were filled with toys, decorations, matching pairs of cloths, and a bed.

"Oh thank you, Professor." said Bobby as he hugged the Professor.

"Your welcome, Bobby." said the Professor. Buttercup was rather annoyed to see Bobby hugging the Professor.

"Professor, I don't see how you're going to put that bed in our room." said Buttercup.

"Bobby's not going to sleep in your room, Buttercup." said the Professor. "He's sleeping in the spare room."

"What, you mean he's sleeping in his own room?" said Buttercup almost shouting out the question.

"Now Buttercup, you know better than to shout in this household." warned the Professor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." said Buttercup quickly.

"Now girls, first we're going to paint Bobby's room." said the Professor. He pulled out a paint can filled with purple paint and he also picked up the paint brushes he had just taken out of the attic. The girls and Bobby followed them up the stairs into Bobby's bedroom. The girls hovered at the opening of the door as the Professor and Bobby remained at the other end of the room with the paint. The Professor picked up a roller brush and Bobby did the same.

"Now Bobby, do as I do." said the Professor. The Professor rolled the roller brush vertically down the wall by about an inch before Bobby finished the job in a second. Just like how the girls paint their room, Bobby painted every inch of the room, except the floor, in paint including the Professor and the girls from head to toe.

"Oops, I guess I got a little carried away." said Bobby.

"Yes but you missed a spot." said the Professor. Bobby looked around the room but didn't know what the Professor was talking about.

"Where?" asked Bobby.

"Here." said the Professor as he ran the paint roller down Bobby's face leaving a purple streak down his face. Bobby laughed at the gesture and so did the Professor and Bubbles. Blossom giggled a bit but Buttercup gritted her teeth in anger watching the Professor and Bobby goofing off like that.

Once the room was dry, they put together Bobby's bed and decorated the room for Bobby. That evening, Bobby was dressed in his new pajamas which is basically purple shorts and a short sleeve shirt. Bobby took off his hat and hung it on the side of the headboard of his bed. He crawled under his purple blanket and got into bed. The Professor tucked him in and kissed Bobby on the forehead.

"Good night, Bobby." said the Professor.

"Good night, Professor." said Bobby. The Professor closed the door to Bobby's room and went into the girls' room. He kissed his daughters good night and left them to sleep. Bubbles slept soundly but Buttercup and Blossom were too busy on their own thoughts to sleep.

Almost from the moment Bobby came into their lives, Buttercup has been jealous of Bobby. Whenever a new sibling is added, the older siblings often feel jealous about having to share everything with the younger sibling. That is what is happening to Buttercup. She hated the idea of having to share affections from the Professor to Bobby. She was also mad about the idea that Bobby gets his own room and his own toys. All the time, Buttercup has to share with her sisters and Bobby gets it all to himself. That also deepened Buttercup's resentment for her new brother.

Blossom was also thinking about Bobby but not for the same reasons as Buttercup. She was more concerned about whether or not Bobby is trust worthy. Blossom knew that the ingredients for the perfect girl were elements of pure good which makes the ingredients for the perfect boy evil in nature which explained how nasty the Rowdyruff Boys were when they were born. Despite how kind Bobby was, Blossom still believed that it was just an act and he would probably betray them the first chance he got. Blossom didn't trust Bobby and she wanted to keep a close eye on him. Remembering what the Rowdyruff Boys did to her and her sisters, Blossom resented Bobby and wanted to makes sure that he would never harm anyone. Neither Buttercup nor Blossom knew what each other felt about Bobby and although they had different reasons, one thing they both shared was that they hated Bobby and would want to see him gone....


	3. Chapter 3

The Powerpuff Boy

Chapter 3

The next morning, Bobby was excited because today was his first day of school. Bobby hopped up and down like a crazy rabbit as the Professor was finishing packing Bobby's lunch bag.

"Slow down, Bobby, before you break something." said the Professor.

"I can't help it, Professor." said Bobby.

"Oh, will you slow down already." said Buttercup.

"Now Buttercup, Bobby is just exited." said the Professor. "You were also impatient on your first day of school." The Professor stuffed the brown bag into a small purple back pack and gave it to Bobby.

"Ready for school, Bobby?" asked Bubbles.

"Sure am." said Bobby putting on his back pack.

"Well have fun now and listen to what the teacher tells you." said the Professor.

"I will." said Bobby. Bobby and his sisters flew out the door leaving a streak in the sky.

In about a minute, they reached Pokey Oaks Kindergarden. Bobby stepped into the classroom after his sisters and was overwhelmed by the collection of kids who were in the classroom. There was activity everywhere as it usually does before class starts. Bobby had never seen so many people his age all in one place. He just had to get in on all the fun but before he could move, he heard an adult walk in. It was Ms. Keene.

"Well, hello there." said Ms. Keene as she noticed Bobby at her feet. "You must be the girls' brother."

"Yep, his name is Bobby." said Bubbles.

"Hello." said Bobby shyly.

"Hello, Bobby, and welcome to our classroom." said Ms. Keene. "I'm your teacher, Ms. Keene, and these are your classmates." Ms. Keene pointed to the students in front of her indicating Bobby's classmates. Ms. Keene stood up and shouted out to the class, "Can I have some quiet, please." The entire class stopped abruptly. "Now class, we have a new student joining us today. Everyone, this is Bobby and he is the Powerpuff Girls' new brother."

"Hello, Bobby, welcome to the class." chorused the students. Bobby's shy nature began to make him feel insecure about everyone staring at him.

"Are you really the girls' brother?" asked Mitch from his chair.

"Why yes I am." answered Bobby from across the room.

"Do you have super powers like the girls?" asked Mary.

"Yes." said Bobby. Bobby levitated off the ground to show everyone his powers. There were a few "oohs" and "awws" from the class.

"Girls, Bobby, you may take your seats now." said Ms. Keene. "Blossom, get a chair for Bobby. He will be seated with you three." Blossom flew over to a spare chair and lifted it to the table where the girls sat. Bobby sat down right next to Blossom and he sat quietly as Ms. Keene began her lectures.

About an hour into class, there was a buzzing sound as the hotline phone began to ring.

"I'll get it." said Blossom as she flew over to the phone. Bobby watched curiously as Blossom spoke into the phone.

"Yes Mayor." said Blossom into the phone. "A bank robbery? We're on our way." Blossom hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" asked Bobby.

"That was the Mayor, he told us there is a bank robbery down town." said Blossom.

"Great, lets go." said Buttercup.

"Oh boy, my first chance to do something good." said Bobby.

"Actually, I think you should sit this one out." said Blossom.

"Why?" asked Bobby surprised.

"I don't think you're ready yet." said Blossom.

"But we were only four days old when we bagged our first villain." insisted Bubbles. "Besides, how do we know if he can't do it if he hasn't even tried." Blossom wanted to argue more but she knew she was low on time and Bubbles had a very good point.

"Fine." said Blossom. The girls and Bobby flew out the door. Blossom kept at least one eye on Bobby the whole way watching everything he did. The reason why Blossom didn't want her brother to come is because she wasn't sure what Bobby might do if he had a chance to do something evil.

Meanwhile, everyone at the bank stood frozen in fear as six men wearing all black cloths stole the bank's money. Three robbers were quickly loading the van with money as the other three, armed with machine guns, held everyone at bay.

"Hurry it up," said one of the men with the guns, "before those Powerpuff Girls get...." The robber were interrupted when the three girls in question and Bobby flew through the wall.

"Powerpuff Girls." chorused the robbers. The three robbers who had the machine guns began to fire at them. Bobby panicked and held up his arms to protect himself.

"Relax, Bobby." said Buttercup. "Bullets don't hurt us." When Bobby noticed that all the bullets were bouncing off him, he realized that Buttercup was right. The girls few over to the robbers and began attacking them. Bobby followed there example. Although he was a bit timid at first, he managed to quickly get the hang of it and soon, the robbers were dropping like flies.

"That one is escaping." said Bubbles as one robber ran out the front door.

"I'll get him." said Bobby as he flew after the robber. The robber had a good lead enabling him to reach the alley but Bobby was gaining fast on the robber. The robber noticed a dumpster with a bag of saw dust in it. He ran over to the bag, got a handful of saw dust, and threw it at Bobby's face. Bobby shouted out in pain as the saw dust hit is eyes. Bobby quickly wiped the saw dust off of his face and eyes but by the time he could see again, the robber had got away. The girls flew into the alley expecting Bobby to have captured the robber but that wasn't what they saw.

"Bobby, what happened?" demanded Blossom.

"That robber threw some saw dust into my eyes." said Bobby.

"Are you all right?" asked Bubbles.

"Ya, I'm fine." said Bobby.

"How could you have let him get away?" shouted Buttercup.

"I didn't mean to." said Bobby feebly. Buttercup just stared angrily at Bobby while Blossom glared at Bobby suspiciously. Bobby felt uneasy about them staring at him like that so he suggested they go back to school. As they flew, Blossom's thoughts were on Bobby. She didn't believe that it could have been that easy for a robber to escape anyone with their powers. Blossom suspected that Bobby must have deliberately let the robber go either out of sympathy for a criminal or he may have been bargained into doing it. Blossom felt more suspicious of Bobby now and she decided to keep a closer eye on him.

When the four of them got home from school, they told the Professor about the robbery over dinner.

"You should have seen it." said Bubbles as she picked up a slice of pizza. "Bobby did well on his own."

"Ya, until he chased after that one robber down the alley." said Buttercup.

"Oh, what went wrong?" asked the Professor.

"I was chasing one of the robbers down the alley and he found this bag of saw dust lying in a dumpster." said Bobby. "He threw some saw dust in my eyes and I had to get the dust off of me before I could get him but by then, the robber had already escaped."

"Hhmm." said the Professor thoughtfully. "Perhaps you just need more practice. Come down to the lab after dinner, I would like to show you something."

Bobby finished his dinner and flew down into the lab as requested. The Professor and the girls came into the lab and the Professor showed Bobby a second room in the basement. Inside the room was what appeared to be a control room surrounded by computers and several other machines whose function was not apparently obvious to Bobby. There was a large window that enabled someone from the control room to view into a large white room.

"What is this thing?" asked Bobby.

"This is the simulation room." said the Professor. "Here I put the girls through training scenarios which help them improve their abilities. Now you can use it yourself."

"Really, how does it work?" asked Bobby.

"Fly into the simulation room and I will show you." said the Professor. Bobby flew into the white room and the door closed locking Bobby in. The Professor set the danger level to four and the simulation activated.

Bobby found himself hovering over Townsville as the simulation took affect. Bobby was amazed at the simulation because it was so real. Bobby was so impressed by the simulation that he failed to notice the monster heading towards him. Bobby was struck from the sky as a large monster that looked like a dragon appeared out of nowhere. The dragon was covered in red scales and it had large horns. Bobby was surprised by the attack but he recovered quickly. Bobby fired his eye beams but the beams just bounced off of the dragon's tuff scales. The dragon charged forwards but Bobby managed to dodge the thing and as the dragon flew by, Bobby grabbed the dragon by the tail and began to spin around like a top. The dragon was helpless as Bobby spun it around and around. Bobby then let go and the dragon was hurled right into a building which crumbled into pieces upon impact. As the dragon lay motionless, the simulation turned off.

"That was very good, Bobby." complemented the Professor as Bobby flew out of the simulation.

"You really think so?" asked Bobby.

"You bet." said the Professor. "Want to try some more simulations." Bobby nodded his head. The Professor put Bobby through some more simulations and Bobby spent the entire evening training. Bubbles stayed to watch Bobby's progress but Blossom and Buttercup left still mad with Bobby about his failure today.


	4. Chapter 4

The Powerpuff Boy

Chapter 4

Bobby woke up the next morning when the Professor tapped on his door.

"Bobby, time to get up." said the Professor. Bobby got out of bed, put on his hat, and flew out of his room to use the bathroom. Along the way, he ran into Buttercup and Blossom dressed in their night gowns.

"Good morning, girls." said Bobby but Blossom and Buttercup didn't respond. They just gave Bobby the cold shoulder as they pasted him and they didn't respond to Bobby's greeting as if he was invisible. Bobby was surprised by the sudden cold behavior from his sisters and this worried him.

Buttercup's and Blossom's dislike for Bobby became more clear today than any other day. All day long, Buttercup and Blossom never spoke to him except for those times when they yelled at him. Buttercup and Blossom had an unusually high temper with Bobby. Whether he spilt something or was breathing too loudly, Blossom and Buttercup always lost their temper with Bobby. It got so bad that Bobby ended up avoiding his sisters while he was at school. Although Bubbles didn't share her sisters' fowl temper, Bobby, none the less, avoided her incase she was just as bad. Bubbles tried to play with Bobby but when Bobby continuously avoided her, Bubbles knew that there was something wrong.

After they came home from school, Bobby spent most of the day by himself or training in the simulations, all so he could keep away from his sisters. Bubbles was concerned about Bobby so at around six o' clock, she flew down into the training room. Through the viewing window, she could see Bobby fighting off a large monster that looked like a cross between an octopus, a cat, and a rhino. Bobby looked like he was having some difficulties fighting the monster because it kept slashing at Bobby with its long tentacles making it difficult for Bobby to get at the thing. Bubbles, worried about Bobby's safety, hit the emergency stop switch and automatically, the simulated monster and city vanished and a computer voice said, "Simulation terminated." Bobby was surprised that the simulation had ended but was relieved none the less. Bobby flew out of the simulation and sat down in a chair, exhausted from the fight.

"Bobby, what happened?" asked Bubbles in concern.

"I wanted to try something a little harder," said Bobby, "but I guess I'm not ready for something that hard yet."

"Bobby, you've been avoiding me and my sisters all day." said Bubbles. "What is going on." Bobby tried his best not to cry as he talked but tears were visible anyway.

"Because Blossom and Buttercup have been so cruel to me." said Bobby. "They've been so angry at me lately but I don't understand why. Don't they love me?"

"Of-course they do." said Bubbles softly.

"Then why have they been so mad at me all of a sudden?" demanded Bobby with a shaky voice. "So I failed to catch a robber but that doesn't mean that I should be picked on like this." Bubbles remembered that her sisters has been acting rather rude to Bobby lately. She knew she would not stand for this.

"Don't worry, Bobby." reassured Bubbles. "I'll talk to them."

"You will?" asked Bobby.

"Hey, what are sisters for." said Bubbles. Bobby hugged Bubbles.

"Thank you, Bubbles, I knew I can count on you." said Bobby.

From up stairs, they heard the Hotline ring. Blossom picked up the phone and said into it, "Yes Mayor, what is it?" Bobby, Buttercup, and Bubbles flew into the room to listen to the conversation. "Another monster? We're on our way." Blossom hung up the phone.

"Girls, there is a monster destroying the city." said Blossom but as usual, she was ignoring Bobby. The four of them, flew out the window and headed strait for the monster. The monster was like a huge human shaped fire ball with a large black mouth and two round black dots which marked the location of its eyes. People screamed and panicked as the monster rampaged through the city igniting everything it touched.

"Okay, throw him a punch to his mid-section." ordered Blossom. The four of them linked hands and at full speed, they plowed through the fire monster but they simply went right through it throwing sparks everywhere upon exiting the monster. The girls and Bobby were not harmed by the flames thanks to their damage reduction powers but the attack was fruitless because the hole they made in the monster vanished as quickly as they made it. Blossom then attempted to use her ice breath but the creature was so hot that the ice melted instantly before touching the monster.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Bubbles.

"Plan Tornado Spin." ordered Blossom. Bobby, however, didn't know all of the commands so as the girls flew into action, Bobby just hovered there unsure as to what "Plan Tornado Spin" was.

The girls began to spin around the fire creature and a tornado began to form around it causing the edges of the creature to flicker and move with the force of the wind. It would have worked but the monster shot a burst of flames from its mouth. The force of the flames shot the girls into a wall.

"Girls!" shouted Bobby in alarm. As Bobby watched the fire monster continue its rampage, inspiration struck him as he remembered how the creature's flames actually moved with the force of wind caused by the girls spinning around him. Bobby breathed in heavily and blow as hard as he could at the monster. The force of the wind forced the monster back and out of shape. As Bobby suspected, the creature was made out of flame and the wind was pushing it bit by bit like a sand castle being blown over. Bobby took in another deep breath and blew as hard as he could causing the monster, as well as every light weight object within the wind, to fly away. At this point, the girls had managed to snap out of unconsciousness and saw Bobby fighting the monster. The monster finally could not hold itself together anymore and thus it spread out everywhere. But there was a flaw to Bobby's plan. The force of the wind destroyed the monster but the force of Bobby's lungs has spread out the fire that the monster was made out of causing an entire block to catch on fire. People everywhere was screaming in a panic as the entire neighborhood was an inferno. Bobby was horrified at what he had done. Blossom, thinking fast, noticed the rain clouds in the sky and flew into them. She rubbed her hands together producing static electricity. The electricity charged up the cloud and immediately, it began to rain. It was a huge down poor, large enough to put out much of the fire while the remaining girls and Bobby put out what the rain could not touch.

Once the fire was out, Blossom and Buttercup immediately rounded up on Bobby, angry faces plastered on their faces.

"Bobby, do you realize that you nearly got innocent people killed?" yelled Blossom.

"Ya, what's wrong with you?" demanded Buttercup.

"I didn't know this was going to happen." pleaded Bobby. "I was just trying to help."

"And did it help?" yelled Buttercup threateningly.

"No." said Bobby feebly.

"Stop it you guys." pleaded Bubbles as she flew in. "Bobby didn't mean for this to happen. Any of us would have done the same thing." But her sisters gave no response that they had heard her.

"Bobby, you're the worst thing to have happened to us." said Buttercup.

"And you have no business fighting crime with us." yelled Blossom. Bobby's chin vibrated as tears pored down his face. Blossom and Buttercup's angry faces melted away as they realized that perhaps they had gone too far.

"Bobby, we didn't mean...." began Buttercup but Bobby already took off crying loudly as he flew away.

"Bobby, wait, come back." said Bubbles but Bobby had already got away. Bubbles immediately rounded on her sisters.

"How could you have done that to your own brother?" said Bubbles angrily. The piercing stare Bubbles gave to Blossom and Buttercup actually made them intimidated by Bubbles. "What happened here was entirely an accident and you know it." Blossom and Buttercup felt ashamed of what they had done so the three of them flew home to talk to the Professor.

Upon coming home, they found the Professor in his lab. Bubble explained to the Professor about how the girls had been mistreating Bobby and she also told him about what happened today.

"And now Bobby has run off and we don't know where he is." said Bubbles. The Professor looked at his other two daughters and glared at them.

"Now see here, I demand an explanation for why you two have been so mean to your brother." said the Professor. "Buttercup, you first." Buttercup flew forwards.

"Well, I hated having him around." said Buttercup. "Now that he is around, you probably don't want us anymore. Not to mention that he gets to have his own room and his own toys while I have to share my room and my toys with my sisters. That is so not fare." The Professor gently grabbed Buttercup and placed her on his lap.

"But Buttercup, your worries of me liking Bobby more than you three is not true." said the Professor. "I love you and your sisters with all my heart and that is never going to change no matter how many kids I get. And as for Bobby getting his own room and his own toys, I feel that it should be Bobby who should be jealous of you, not the other way around."

"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Buttercup.

"Well, your room is very large, about twice the size of my room." pointed out the Professor. "You even have a wonderful view of the outside world from your windows and you even have your own bathroom. The only down side is you have to share it with two other people. And as for Bobby's room, his room is about the size of a large closet. He has only one window and a small closet with no bathroom of his own." Buttercup comprehended all this silently.

"But why did he get his own room in the first place?" asked Buttercup.

"Tell me, would you have enjoyed sharing a room with a boy everyday?" asked the Professor.

"Uh, no." said Buttercup. "I wouldn't."

"Exactly." said the Professor. Buttercup fell silent again as she realized that her father's words were true. She didn't know what to say.

"What about you, Blossom?" asked the Professor as he looked at Blossom. "What do you have against Bobby?"

"Well, how do we know Bobby is even trust worthy at all?" asked Blossom. "He was made by the same ingredients that made the Rowdyruff Boys. How do we know he is not as bad as them?"

"That is a good question." said the Professor. "Remember how I mentioned that our intentions behind the creation process affects the end result?"

"Yeah." said Blossom.

"Well, the ingredients for the perfect girl is inherently good in nature." said the Professor. "When I created you three, I created you because I wanted children of my own and I wanted to give Townsville something that would benefit it. I had loving intentions behind the creation of you three which is why you three came out perfect. Now, remember when Professor Dick made all those Powerpuff knock offs? All those knock offs were imperfect and dysfunctional because Professor Dick had created them with greedy intentions disrupting the good nature of the formula."

"So since the ingredients for the perfect girl is good in nature, the ingredients for the perfect boy must be evil in nature, right?" said Blossom.

"That is where you're wrong, Blossom." said the Professor.

"Huh?" said Blossom.

"I used to think that myself but recently, I had discovered that the ingredients for the perfect boy is not evil but neutral." said the Professor. "On the night before I made Bobby, I discovered that the ingredients to creating the perfect little boy actually takes on the alignment of the intentions behind the creation of the boy. Unlike the perfect girls formula that rejects evil intentions, the perfect boy formula actually adepts to the alignment of the intentions behind the creation. That means that the boy will be only as good or as bad as the intentions behind the creation of the boy. For example, when Mojo created the Rowdyruff Boys, he made them so he could take over the world and cause much destruction. The perfect boy ingredients had adopted those evil intentions causing the boys to be evil. But when I made Bobby, I did it not just to see if my theory would work but I did it so I could have a son, so you girls could have a brother, and have some extra help fighting crime. Because I made him with love and good intentions, it has made him as good as you girls." Blossom fell silent as this information sunk in.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" asked Blossom.

"Because there shouldn't have been a need to." said the Professor in a matter-of-fact tone. It was then that Blossom did something unexpected, she cried. Guilt ridden, she sobbed on the floor of the Professor's lab startling everyone with this sudden burst of tears. The Professor leaned over and picked up Blossom and put her in his lap along side Buttercup.

"I was so awful to Bobby." said Blossom through her sobs. "I never gave him a chance."

"Me neither." said Buttercup, also in tears herself. "How could we have been so stupid?"

"There there, girls, you can still apologize and make up for what you did." said the Professor.

"But Bobby's gone." said Buttercup.

"Then we should find him." said Blossom. Buttercup flew off of the Professor's lap.

"You're right, we should go out there and find him." said the Buttercup. The girls flew out of the lab leaving their colorful streaks of light.

"My little angles." said the Professor watching them go.

Deep inside the Townsville forest, Bobby could be seen crying. He had gone deep into the forest and reached some mountains miles away from Townsville. He sat on a rock located at the foot of the mountain where he had been crying for the past thirty minutes. He just couldn't believe that his sisters could have been so cruel to him. He no longer knew what to do or who to turn to so he just sat there on that rock crying. He then heard the sound of a twig snapping. Bobby lifted his tear stained face from his hands and looked around.

"Who's there?" called out Bobby to the forest. Because the sun was setting in the distance, it was a little dark in the forest making it hard to spot the person nearby. He was about to activate his night vision when he saw someone in the trees. From the little bit of light left, Bobby could see a short hairy figure walking towards him. The figure was covered in black fur but Bobby could still see its green skin. The figure wore a lavender suit with white gloves, boots, and a cape. He also wore a long helmet with an unusual line pattern on it.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." said the hairy creature.

"Who are you?" asked Bobby.

"My name is Mojo Jojo and I wish to speak with you." said the hairy creature.


	5. Chapter 5

The Powerpuff Boy

Chapter 5

Bobby looked at Mojo not sure of what to make of him.

"What do you want with me?" asked Bobby.

"I heard that you were mistreated by your sisters and I thought I could help you out." said Mojo softly. Mojo sat down next to Bobby and placed an arm around Bobby. "What is your name?"

"Bobby." said Bobby.

"Well Bobby, tell me all about what your sisters did to make you so sad." said Mojo. Bobby was too upset to wonder any further about this hairy creature.

"Well, my sisters are the Powerpuff Girls." said Bobby. "You do know what the Powerpuff Girls are, do you?"

"Yes." said Mojo.

"Well, Blossom and Buttercup were so mad at me when I screwed up fighting that fire monster that came into town." continued Bobby. "They were so awful to me. I didn't mean to set all of Townsville on fire and yet they yelled at me, they insulted me, and...." Bobby broke into more tears sobbing into Mojo's suit. Mojo patted Bobby's back as Bobby cried. As Mojo tried to comfort Bobby, he was also fighting the urge to vomit. Maintaining this nice and comforting routine was making Mojo nauseous.

"That is terrible." said Mojo. "It is absolutely disgraceful of them to treat you this way. If I were you, I would get revenge on them."

"Revenge?" asked Bobby as he pulled his tear stained face away from Mojo.

"Yes, make them pay for what they did to you." said Mojo.

"But they're my sisters, I don't want to hurt them, no matter how much they hurt me." said Bobby. Mojo was surprised by this statement. He knew that he had to make some kind of change in his plans.

"Well Bobby, why don't you come with me." said Mojo.

"But my dad told me that I shouldn't trust strangers." said Bobby.

"Don't worry, Bobby." said Mojo. "With your super powers, you have nothing to worry about." Bobby knew that Mojo had a point so he decided to follow Mojo.

Mojo led Bobby to a pile of moss on the side of the mountain. Mojo pulled out a remote, pushed a button on it, and to Bobby's amazement, a door under the moss opened revealing a secret passage. Bobby was amazed by the secret entrance and, with some caution, flew right into the tunnel hidden behind the secret door. Bobby and Mojo traveled down a spiral stair case until they found a large steel room. Bobby stared opened mouthed at the secret room he was in. The walls and floor of this secret room were completely underground and covered in steel. Everywhere that Bobby could see, he could make out many computers and robots all over the place.

"What is this place?" asked Bobby.

"Oh uh, it's a spare storage room." lied Mojo. In reality, it was a secret laboratory that he often comes to when he is working on something secret. Although Mojo hated the idea of showing Bobby his forbidden lair, he knew this would be the best place to hide Bobby. The entire lab filters out the girls' clairaudience powers (aka super hearing) thus Bobby wont be able to hear the girls if they do come looking for Bobby and the girls wont be able to hear him.

"So what do you want for me to do right now?" asked Bobby.

"If you want, you could try playing with those old spare parts over there." suggested Mojo pointing to a large pile of robotic parts.

"Cool." said Bobby. Bobby flew over to the pile of scrap metal and began to use his imagination with all the unusual parts. Meanwhile, Mojo was nearby thinking to himself.

"There is something not right about this boy." thought Mojo. "He behaves nothing like the Rowdyruff Boys. I can see it in his eyes that he is just as righteous as the Powerpuff Girls. And even his coloration is all wrong. He is supposed to be dark purple but instead, his coloration is light as the Powerpuff Girls. It doesn't make sense. Did Professor Utonium do something different when he made Bobby?" Mojo pondered these thoughts not sure what to do. He expected that persuading Bobby to help him would be easy but now that he realized that Bobby is not like the Rowdyruff Boys, it occurred to him that persuading Bobby to help him destroy the girls would be impossible and Bobby might even turn against him if he tried. He had to trick him some how and he knew just how to do it.

Mojo walked up to Bobby as Bobby pretended a large rod was a sword and a flat sheet of metal was a shield.

"On guard before I run you through." said Bobby pretending he was a knight.

"Hey Bobby, could you do me a favor?" asked Mojo.

"Sure, I'd love to." said Bobby.

"I have a battery that needs recharging, could you help me charge it?" asked Mojo.

"Uh, I doubt it." said Bobby. "I'm not an electrician."

"Oh don't worry, you can still help." assured Mojo. "Just follow me."

"Uh, okay." said Bobby unsure as to what he could possibly do to help. Mojo led Bobby to an object covered by a tarp. He then lifted up some of the tarp from one end revealing two handle bars. Bobby floated over to the handle bars examining them.

"Bobby, I want you to place both hands onto the handle bars and charge the machine with your energy." said Mojo.

"But I don't know how to do that." said Bobby.

"Oh it's easy." said Mojo. "Just give it a try and you will figure it out yourself."

"But what is it that you want me to charge?" asked Bobby.

"Oh uh, it's a....kiddy ride." lied Mojo.

"Really? Can I ride it once it's charged?" asked Bobby joyfully.

"Uh, not immediately." said Mojo. "The ride will get very hot after it has been charged and it would be past your bed time by the time it cools off. If you tried to ride it now, it would over heat and damaged some vital parts so it should be best that you use it tomorrow."

"Oh." said Bobby. Bobby grabbed the handle bars on the machine and he tried to force power through his hands. To his amazement, he actually felt himself charging the machine. The tarp glowed purple as Bobby's power charged the machine causing it to glow. Mojo looked at the scale on the side wall and he could see the needle rise as more power went into the machine. After about a minute, Bobby let go of the machine.

"Is that enough power, Mojo?" asked Bobby.

"Just a little bit more." said Mojo. Bobby kept on charging the machine. He was beginning to feel tired when Mojo said, "Okay, Bobby. That is enough." Bobby let go of the device.

"I feel awfully drained." said Bobby.

"That is to be expected." said Mojo. "It is past your bedtime so why don't you go to bed and sleep it off."

"Okay." said Bobby. "Do you have a bed?"

"There is one in the next room." said Mojo. Mojo led Bobby into a room where a small cot was in the corner.

"Good night, Mojo." said Bobby as he climbed under the yellow sheets on the cot. Bobby took off his hat and placed it on the corner of the bed. Mojo closed the door and walked over to the device Bobby had charged. He pulled off the tarp revealing the laser weapon which glowed brightly in a purple glow, infused by Bobby's power.

"Mawhahaha." laughed Mojo. "Bobby foolishly managed to charge up this laser with his power. One shot from this laser will dissolve the girls into dust. Now, I must put my plan into action."

Meanwhile, back at the Utonium residence, the girls came home with gloomy faces. The Professor, who had been watching TV in the living room, was about to ask how did the search go but he could quickly tell from the look on his daughters' faces that it didn't go to well.

"Professor, we looked all over Townsville but we haven't found him or found anyone who has seen him." said Blossom.

"We can't just give up." protested Buttercup. The Professor looked at the clock and he knew what he had to do.

"I'm afraid I must insist that you go to bed right now." said the Professor.

"But what about Bobby?" protested Buttercup.

"It is already half an hour past your bed time and tomorrow is a school night." said the Professor. "Don't worry about Bobby, he may come home by himself during the night." The girls knew they had no other choice so they went up stairs to get ready for bed. The girls brushed their teeth and put on their night gowns before crawling into their bed. As usual, the Professor tucked them into bed and kissed them good night on their foreheads but even after this little bed time ritual, all three of the girls were too worried about Bobby to sleep. Bubbles had only known Bobby for a few days, she didn't want to lose him so quickly. Blossom and Buttercup were also guilt ridden about this whole thing. They knew it was their fault Bobby ran away and if anything happened to Bobby, they would never forgive themselves. Yet despite their worry, eventually, they fell asleep.

The next morning, the Professor woke the girls up at seven AM as he usually does on a school day.

"Girls, it's time to wake up." said the Professor as he tapped on the door. Without warning, the door flew open and the girls were hovering right there in front of the Professor saying, "Is Bobby home?" The Professor shook his head sadly. The girls were disappointed by this news. They all hoped that Bobby would come home by now but now that he hasn't, the girls were really worried now more than ever. So much in fact that they could barely eat their cereal. There was silence at the breakfast table as the Professor ate his food. Normally the dinning room table was active in the mornings but now the girls were hardly in the mood for eating anymore. Wondering what he was going to do, he walked over to the front door to pick up the newspaper. As usual, the paper laid there on his front lawn. As he leaned over to pick it up, he noticed a folded piece of paper taped to the door. In red ink was the words "To The Powerpuff Girls" right on the front of the paper. He took the paper and a carried it with the news paper to the dining room table.

"Blossom, there is a note here for you and your sisters." said the Professor as he gave Blossom the note. Curious, Blossom opened the note and it read:

_Dear Powerpuff Girls_

_I have your brother and if Bobby is your brother, that means that I have Bobby in my possession. He is not in a place of his choosing. He is with me whether he likes it or not. If you look in places where he likes to be, you will not find him for he is in my possession and if you and your sisters do not come to my volcano top observatory to save him, he will be gone, eradicated, defunct, annihilated, expired, or at least not at all happy. And you must come alone. All three of you must come without anyone else at your side. If there is four of you coming, then there is too many. Remove the extra and make sure it is not Blossom, Bubbles, or Buttercup. Come to my observatory immediately, I'll be waiting for you._

_Signed_

_Mojo Jojo_

Blossom gasped in horror as she read the note.

"Girls, Mojo has Bobby." shouted Blossom. Both Bubbles and Buttercup got out of their seats, even the Professor seemed startled.

"What? If Mojo harms even one strand of hair on Bobby's head, I will rip his head of." threatened Buttercup.

"Come on, girls, we got to save our brother." said Blossom. The three girls took off flying through the glass window in the kitchen. The Professor walked over to the phone and pressed the speed dial for "Philip's Window Repair."

The girls flew towards the Volcano Top Observatory located in the Townsville Park. They came in through the front window of the observatory. Upon entry, Blossom said, "Not so fast...."

"....Mojo...." said Buttercup.

"....Jojo." finished Bubbles. The girls were surprised to see that the entire observatory was empty. There was no sign of Mojo or Bobby anywhere.

"Girls, spread out and find Mojo and Bobby." ordered Blossom. They all flew around the lab looking for any evidence of Bobby or Mojo. Bubbles looked into a smaller portion of the lab and screamed in terror at what she saw. Blossom and Buttercup flew over to Bubbles's side.

"What is it, Bubbles?" asked Blossom. Bubbles pointed forward and Buttercup and Blossom gasped at what they saw. It was Bobby's lifeless body lying on the table. The girls flew over to Bobby. Blossom felt Bobby's pulse and she felt none. She searched Bobby but found no life inside him.

"He's dead." said Blossom. Buttercup was in shock. Bubbles in tears.

"No, this can't be." said Bubbles. Blossom turned Bobby over to find out how he died and that is when she noticed a large tag sown into the back of Bobby's neck. On the tag was the words "Mojo Co." Blossom took a closer examination of Bobby's skin with her microscopic vision and discovered that the boy's skin was made out of plastic instead of skin.

"Why this isn't Bobby." said Blossom. "It's just a mannequin made by Mojo. A fake." All three girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, what a relief." said Bubbles wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But why would Mojo make a replica of Bobby?" asked Blossom. Suddenly, a green gas began spewing out from the mannequin's mouth, nose, and ears. The gas came too suddenly for the girls to react so the girls fell unconscious from the gas.

_Author's note: Originally, I wanted to make this chapter and the next all one chapter but the chapter turned out longer than I expected so I decided to split it into two chapters. And I'm sorry for tricking you into thinking that Bobby is dead. (places right hand behind back and crosses the middle and index finger.)_


	6. Chapter 6

The Powerpuff Boy

Chapter 6

After the sleeping gas had evaporated, Mojo laughed evilly as the girls lay asleep on the floor. Mojo would have stood there gloating about his victory but Mojo knew that the gas will only keep them asleep for a few minutes so Mojo had to get the girls over to his hidden laboratory before they wake up. Mojo had spent the entire night preparing for this trap. He spent the night working on a replica of Bobby and wrote the note to the Powerpuff Girls so he could lure them to the observatory. Now that he had them, he had to bring them to the secret laboratory and shoot them with the laser. He chose to stage the trap at the observatory instead of the secret lab because he knew that would be the first place the girls would look and the girls didn't know where the secret lab is.

Mojo picked up all three of the girls in his arms. Picking up one of the girls wasn't too hard but picking up all three of them at once was a little bit of work. He managed to carry the girls over to a secret underground train which he uses to get to the lab and back. The train looked more like a typical monorail train but with a bit of Mojo's own style to it. He placed the girls in the back of the train and seated himself in the front. He pulled a lever and the train shot forward into the tunnel like a bullet train. Traveling at fifty miles per hour, the small train rocketed through the tunnel. Mojo never bothered to put in lights in the tunnel which caused the trip through the tunnels to be pitch black.

The train ride didn't last long as Mojo's train came out of the other end of the tunnel and into his secret laboratory. Mojo stepped out of the train and picked up the three girls. He took them to a vertical platform made entirely out of duranium and it was fitted with duranium wrist and ankle clamps to hold the girls in place. Once the girls were in place, he used a remote control to lift the metal platform over head. As the platform was being raised, the girls began to awaken. They could see Mojo raising the purple glowing laser cannon at them and aiming it carefully at the girls. Mojo's heart was pounding in his chest with excitement as he aimed the weapon. The girls were moments away from their demise and nothing could spoil the moment. Or so Mojo thought....

There was a little flaw in Mojo's plan that he had over looked and it involved Bobby. Last night, Mojo didn't know what to do about Bobby. He couldn't sneak Bobby into any restraints or a cage without waking him so Mojo did the next best thing, he strapped some specially made earmuffs over his head. The earmuffs were designed to filter out Bobby's superhuman hearing so noises made by Mojo wont wake up Bobby. What Mojo hadn't anticipated was that Bobby had awoken in the middle of the night to get a glass of water. He discovered the earmuffs and had pulled them off. So now that Bobby was not wearing the earmuffs, the noise caused by the laser aiming itself at the girls awoke Bobby. Bobby, curious as to what the noise was, put on his hat and got out of bed.

"What is Mojo doing in there?" thought Bobby out loud. He opened the door and his eyes were wide with shock as he noticed the laser just moments away from firing at his sisters. Bobby shot forwards in a flash of purple light and just before the gun was about to shoot, Bobby struck the side of laser causing it to be pushed in a different direction and fire the beam at a wall in the lab which resulted in a large explosion. The laser stopped glowing as all the power that Bobby had charged into it was spent.

"Noooo!" said Mojo outraged. "I was so close to ridding the world of the Powerpuff Girls and yet you had to interfere."

"I will not let you harm my sisters." said Bobby with a look of anger on his face. At this point, the girls were wide awake and able to listen to the conversation.

"You fool, why do you want to save them?" said Mojo. "After the way they had treated you, they probably don't love you."

"I don't care." said Bobby almost shouting out the words. "I love them and that's all that matters."

"Well then, if that is how you feel about it then I shall have to destroy you, too." said Mojo. With that, he hit a large blue button and Mojo fell through a trap door. Bobby flew over to the girls and tried to rip the restraints off them.

"Bobby, these restraints are made of duranium, you can't break them." said Blossom. "You're going to have to find a key." Just then, there was loud rumbling noise. From out of the floor, a secret door opened. The robot was raised out of the secret door by a platform which raised the large robot through the roof. As the robot went through the roof, the roof began to collapse causing dirt and metals to fall from the ceiling. All that dirt and metal rained from above forcing Bobby and the girls to shield their eyes. Luckily, Mojo's secret lab wasn't that far underground so Bobby and the girls were not buried alive. The robot was now outside since the roof of his secret lab had collapsed and his monstrous creation toward over our heroes.

As the dust cleared, Bobby and the Powerpuff Girls got a good look at the giant robot standing before them. It was of typical Mojo design with a large dome on top of a robot body instead of a head. The robot seemed more alien looking than Mojo's past creations partly because of its black and purple armor. The robot stood taller than most monsters and it certainly looked more intimidating. Even Buttercup couldn't help but stare opened mouthed at this monstrosity.

"Hello, girls, and Bobby." said Mojo over a loud speaker. "This is my newest creation, my most powerful robot ever. Observe." A large cannon emerged from the robot's chest and it aimed at the girls. Bobby flew over to the cannon and tried to push it out of the way but the cannon wouldn't budge. As the cannon began to heat up, Bobby, thinking fast, flew over to the Powerpuff Girls and pushed the crane that held the duranium platform that held the girls. Luckily, the steel crane bent easily but Mojo had already fired the cannon causing an explosion that missed Bobby but covered him in dirt from all the flying debris.

"Bobby!" chorused the girls, worried about their brother. Almost immediately, Bobby shot out of the ground, determination on his face. Bobby shot forwards intending to make a direct strike on the chest of the robot. But when Bobby got close enough to get a good look at the robot's chest armor, Bobby froze in mid flight. The Powerpuff Girls are born with the ability to recognize duranium whenever they see it or touch it. Luckily, Bobby had that same power and he knew that his punches would not harm the armor once he recognized it as duranium.

"Mawhahaha." laughed Mojo evilly over the loud speaker. "This device is covered in duranium armor and that is only half of what makes this machine so powerful." Mojo pushed a button on the dashboard and from the shoulders of his robot, dozens of laser guns came out. Bobby immediately tried to dodge the bombardment of laser attacks but there was just too many of them and after taking a few hits, Bobby fell to the ground and landed hard on the floor of what was left of the laboratory. As Bobby looked up into the blue sky above, he noticed Mojo's robot lifting its leg and preparing to stomp Bobby like an insect. Reacting quickly, Bobby flew out of the way before the foot squished him.

Bobby felt a tad unsure of himself right now. The Professor warned him about duranium and how powerful it is. Bobby had to find some weakness so he flew around the robot like a speeding moon orbiting a planet. Mojo fired more weapons and missiles at Bobby but thanks to all those hours Bobby spent in the training simulations, Bobby was capable of dodging the more painful attacks. Bobby examined Mojo's robot and he could easily tell that Mojo's robot is only partially covered in duranium. The rest was ordinary metal. Bobby checked for duranium and concluded much of the duranium was located around the chest and back area. There were several vulnerable spots here and there around the arms and legs. Bobby tried to attack these areas but they were harder to damage than Bobby thought.

Thinking that he might do more damage if he went for the head, Bobby broke away from his constant circling and headed strait for Mojo in the dome. But Mojo was well prepared for this. He pressed a button on the dashboard and an energy shield came up. Bobby stopped himself before he hit the shield but before he could react, Mojo fired a rocket which hit Bobby dead on. The explosion hurled Bobby through the air and Bobby landed hard near where the girls remained strapped to the duranium platform. As Bobby groaned in pain, his head rolled over to his right and then he saw the laser Mojo had him recharge, or what was left of it. Bobby then remembered that Mojo had mentioned that objects get hot when they are over loaded with power. Bobby realized that perhaps if he charged his own power into Mojo's robot, he could overload it and destroy it. But how was he going to get inside that robot when it is heavily armored? As he lay there thinking about this, he noticed Mojo's robot once again lifting its foot trying to squish him.

"Bobby, look out." screamed Bubbles. Bobby had an idea. He knew that the robot did not have armor on the bottom of its foot so it is a good place to start.

Bobby, immediately shot through the bottom of the foot as if it was nothing. As Bobby traveled up the leg, he quickly learned that flying through all the gears and electrical wiring was harder than Bobby expected but he managed to make the task easier by spinning like a drill and just tunneling his way up the leg and into the chest area where Bobby found a collection of large glowing cubes which Bobby suspected was the power supply. Bobby grabbed the side of the cubes. The cubes were hot but not hot enough to burn Bobby thanks to his damage reduction powers. Bobby closed his eyes and began to channel his power into the robot's power supply causing the cubes to glow purple. Meanwhile, Mojo was in the robot looking for Bobby when he noticed that the robot was over heating. The scale was rising quickly as the overload of energy caused the robot to grow hot.

"Curses." said Mojo. Mojo hit the eject button and he was shot out of the dome by a rocket attached to his seat. A parachute came out of the seat giving Mojo a smooth ride to the ground below. It was then that the robot exploded from all the heat. Parts flew everywhere but amazingly, Mojo and the girls were not hit by the debris. Once the explosion had settled, the robot's lower half still remained standing.

The girls stared horrified at the remains of the robot, wondering what had become of their brother. Mojo also realized that something must have happened to Bobby because he was now laughing evilly.

"Nice try, Bobby." said Mojo as if Bobby could hear him. "But that stunt of yours was absolutely useless against me. All you have accomplished was the destruction of yourself." As Mojo continued to brag, the girls' super hearing picked up the sound of something moving through the ground. It was Bobby and before the robot had exploded, Bobby exited the robot through the tunnel he burrowed into it. Bobby then burrowed into the ground after escaping the robot and was now digging a tunnel leading directly towards Mojo. Before Mojo knew it, Bobby came out of the ground under him and tossed Mojo into the air. Before Mojo hit the ground, Bobby pummeled Mojo with kicks and blows faster than the eye could see and within five seconds, Mojo hit the ground bruised and out like a light.

Bobby searched Mojo and found the keys to the restraints that held his sisters. He flew over to the girls and unlocked the restraints that held them. Once free, the girls wrapped their arms around Bobby in a group hug while talking simultaneously.

"Bobby, you saved us." said Buttercup.

"You were amazing." said Blossom.

"You defeated Mojo all by yourself." said Bubbles. When the girls let go of Bobby, Blossom said, "Bobby, I just want to apologize for how badly I've treated you."

"Me too." said Buttercup.

"The fact is, I didn't trust you but instead of taking the time to get to know you, I jumped to the conclusion that you were a threat." said Blossom.

"And I was jealous of you but now I see it was wrong of me to take it out on you because of that." said Buttercup.

"Can you ever forgive us?" chorused Blossom and Buttercup. Bobby looked so happy that he was about to cry. Bobby wrapped his arms around Blossom and Buttercup in a hug.

"Of-course I can." said Bobby.

"You're not mad?" asked Blossom surprised.

"Mad?" said Bobby as he let go. "How can I stay made at you three, you're the best older sisters a boy could have." The girls were amazed at how quickly Bobby forgave them and what was even more amazing was that he never thought any less of them, even after what they had done. It was then that the girls truly learned that Bobby really was just as good as them.

"Come on, Bobby, lets go home." said Bubbles. The four of them flew into the air forming a rainbow streak in the sky with the purple streak once again at their side.

That evening, Bobby and the Professor was sitting in the living room. Bobby was dressed in his pajamas and sitting next to the Professor who was reading the news paper. The reason why Bobby was in the living room was because the girls are preparing a surprise for Bobby and Bobby was asked to wait outside his room until it was done. The girls had been up there for twenty minutes now and Bobby was growing anxious, wondering what it was they were doing. Finally, the girls flew into the living room wearing their night gowns and big grins on their faces.

"It's ready, Bobby." announced Bubbles. She flew behind Bobby and covered Bobby's eyes. "No peaking." Bubbles led Bobby up the stairs while covering Bobby's eyes. The girls followed on both sides of Bobby and the Professor followed from behind. Once they entered Bobby's room, Bubbles said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Bubbles removed her hands from Bobby's eyes so he could see the surprise. At first, Bobby didn't notice it until he saw something painted onto the headboard of his bed. A purple oval was painted on the headboard with the left over paint that was used to paint his room. Using the natural white from the white paint on the headboard, the letters PPB was written in the oval.

"PPB?" asked Bobby. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'Powerpuff Boy." said Bubbles.

"Yep, it's official." said Buttercup.

"You're one of us now." said Blossom. Bobby was so over come with emotion that he hugged his sisters.

"Thank you." said Bobby. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too." chorused the girls.

"Hey, why don't you four sit down and I will read you all a story." said the Professor. The girls and Bobby all sat down on the bed as the Professor pulled up a chair and read to his daughters and son a bed time story.

**The End**


End file.
